The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An environment-friendly technology of a vehicle is a core technology for controlling an automotive industry in future, and car manufacturers have focused on the development of the environment-friendly vehicle for satisfying environmental and fuel efficiency regulations.
An electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that utilizes electrical energy, or a double clutch transmission (DCT) improving efficiency and convenience of a transmission may be examples of the vehicle technology in future.
Generally, the double clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutch devices and a gear train of a basic manual transmission, selectively transmits a torque input from an engine to two input shafts by using the two clutch devices, and outputs a torque shifted by the gear train.
The DCT achieves an automated manual transmission (AMT) that removes the inconvenience of a manual shifting of a driver, by controlling two clutches and synchronizing devices by a controller.
In comparison with an automatic transmission using planetary gears, the DCT has benefits, such as higher efficiency in power delivery, easier modification in revising or adding parts in order to achieve more shift-stages, etc., and thus it can more comfortably comply with fuel consumption regulation and efficiency in achieving more shift-stages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.